


Brevity is the Soul of Wit

by a_dusky_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult!Cas, Adult!Dean, Adult!Sam, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aunts & Uncles, Awkward First Times, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Butt Plugs, Cannon Codas, Cuddling, Different AUs, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Flower-fairy!Cas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Gen, High School Students!, Hunter-fairy!Dean, Husbands, Jealous!Cas, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid!Cas, M/M, Magic, One Word Prompts, Professor!Cas, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Switching, Theatre, Top!Cas, Tumblr drabbles, Wing Kink, Wing sex, Wings, blowjob, bottom!Dean, dads, fallen!cas, kid!Dean, kid!Sam, married!destiel, rockstar!dean, stage, witch!Dean, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: One Word Prompt Fills from Tumblr; some drabbles are series which may or may not be in order. Updated sporadically.





	1. Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of the drabble sets I've been doing on Tumblr; just got them all together, and I've done my best to organize them so that those set in the same verse follow together. But here on, they'll just be updated as I drabble, don't mind that please! I'll probably split 'em up later.

**One Word Prompt - Wild**

The first time they have sex, it’s in the wild. But then, it’s Purgatory; the whole damn place is wild.

Dean’s held up against a tree, clothes still half on, the bark poking into his back. Cas is on his knees before him, pulling his cock out and pressing nibbling kisses to the side. He isn’t slow or gentle - he goes to town with his tongue, swallowing Dean down even as he reaches forward to play with his balls.

The hunter writhes, thrusting hard into the angel’s mouth, hips snapping forward instinctively. Cas doesn’t protest; he just fucking takes it, and instead of the affection Dean always thought he’d seen when they finally fucked is replaced by remorse.

Rage bubbles beneath his skin; Benny could come back any second, catch them any minute, but that just makes his blood boil hotter.

Because no, hell _no_ , Cas doesn’t get to do this. He doesn’t get to break them and the world and then fucking repent, because Dean will have to forgive him and he needs to be angry for just a while longer.

So he snaps his hips harder, fucks Cas’s mouth harshly and watches the angel take it. Cas mouths at him, swallow and moans around his cock, drinking him in, even snaking a hand forward to palm his own cock.

And it’s that sight - of Cas pleasuring himself while he pleasures Dean - that does it.

Dean comes, hard and hot, in the angel’s mouth and Cas swallows it all, every single drop.

But they don’t say anything when they pull apart - Dean doesn’t offer to get Cas off and he doesn’t ask either. A moment later, Benny comes back, and Cas simply turns away, refusing to look at either of them.

A release, Dean thinks, nothing more.

Because he and Cas are broken and he doesn’t know how to fix it… _If_ he can fix it.


	2. Nail

**One Word Prompt - Nail**

“Aaahhhh!”

Sam jumps when he hears his brother’s cry of pain. It isn’t even very loud, just a tiny little yelp, but he and Dean are hardwired to keep an eye on one another and the latter was going to put up a new door for his bedroom at the Bunker.

He’s probably hurt himself, Sam muses with a sigh as he walks out of his room in the direction of his brother’s. Dean’s handy usually, but accidents happen to everyone.

Sam’s about to offer first aid when he sees it - Dean’s propped up against the doorway, growling, but Cas is already there.

The angel is bending over Dean’s hand, stroking it gently. There’s blood on the floor, but his brother doesn’t seem to be hurt any longer, his glare turning into a smirk as he was watches his boyfriend.

Before he can say anything, Cas takes his hand and brings it up to his mouth, kissing it gently. Sam can’t help the small chuckle that escapes his lips as he sees Dean’s flush.

“Cas!” he barks.

The angel looks up.

“Isn’t kissing it supposed to make it better?” he asks, too innocently. Dean smirks back.

“Well, I can think of a few things that would make it vanish completely,” he yanks Cas forward by the coat and Sam groans as they begin to make out, right there, in the friggin doorway.

Sometimes, he really, really wishes he was blind.


	3. Cream

**One Word Prompt - Cream**

It’s Dean who teaches Sam to shave.

Dean remembers it, the fascination with Dad’s stubble, back when Mom was alive, watching Daddy slather cream onto his face and then run the blade gently to rid himself of the hairs.

He remembers being fascinated by the blade, remembers cutting himself while playing with it and then crying out from the shock.

He remembers Dad running to him and Mom bandaging his bleeding finger, heavily pregnant.

He remembers the way he cut himself again, years later, teaching himself to shave. Dad took one look at him, eyes softening in sympathy, but didn’t do anything else, simply tossing the bandage and the ointment to make sure the cut doesn’t get infected.

So when he teaches a lanky, teenage Sam how to shave, he’s careful; he’s gruffly teasing his brother for  _ finally  _ growing enough facial hair to shave, but he’s careful.

Because Sammy should never, ever, feel the same sting of rejection and betrayal that Dean does - it’s  _ his  _ job to keep Sammy safe.


	4. Mark

**One Word Prompt - Mark (NSFW)**

When Anna touched Dean, placing her hand right over the spot where Castiel marked his charge, he  _ felt  _ it. Jealousy, red and hot, hissed through his vessel’s stomach. He didn’t understand it then, too insulated from human emotions to grasp the intensity of the feeling, but he knew even then - what he felt for Dean was immense.

This… This, though, is a thousand times more.

The hunter is laid out below him, tanned skin drenched in sweat, golden freckles peeking out as Dean writhes in his arms. Hot,  _ hot  _ heat surrounds Castiel - has anything in Father’s Creation been as perfect as his mate?

He thrusts hard inside, grabbing Dean’s arm, and makes sure to place his palm exactly on top of his mark. Anna’s hand was too small, but it fits Castiel perfectly.

_ Because Dean is his _ , he muses darkly, pressing a delicate kiss to his sternum.  _ And he’s Dean’s. _


	5. Heartbeat

**One Word Prompt - Heartbeat**

_ Thud-thud-thud- _

It isn’t until he’s lying in bed, wrapped around Dean, that Castiel understands what he’s given up.

_ Lub-dub-dub-dub-lub- _

Dean’s heartbeat is loud, strong in his ears. And it hurts, oh  _ Father _ , it hurts, because he can hear his own heart beat at his chest, feel that  _ lub-dub-thud _ against his ribcage, feel the blood rushing through his veins.

And for a second, the sound of the heartbeat fades away from his ears, replaced by the rush of the wind, the sounds of the birds and the trees and the secret life in the forests that every angel is attuned to.

Contrary to popular opinion, the voices of his brothers and sisters were not what made Castiel happy - his Father’s Creations did.

And now, he’s given up his wings - the symbol of everything that facilitated that happiness, his status as an angel - to stay with the man he loves.

Ba _ -boom _ -ba- _ boom- _

_ No, _ he thinks. No, he hasn’t lost his ability to see the secrets of life. His wings maybe gone, but he’s discovered something that much more precious.

Because here, lying wrapped up in Dean’s arms, in the dark, with the sounds of Dean’s heartbeat and his own echoing and mirroring one another in the silence, he hears the life.

He hears the love.


	6. Photograph

**One Word Prompt - Photograph**

“Daddy!”

Dean shot up, groaning as his head banged into the side of the couch. He rolled off the damn thing and stood up, running his temple and grumbling under his breath.

“Daaadd!”

Claire’s voice was getting louder and louder and he sighed as he walked up the stairs to her room.

“The hell is this?” he exclaimed, taking in the mess scattered around her bed. Empty boxes - that he’d thrown up in the attic almost a decade ago - were littered around her, with little mementos and keepsakes and pictures lying around.

She had the decency to look guilty at least, shooting him a sheepish look before tilting her head in a familiar move.

“School project,” she explained. “Family tree.”

Understanding flashed like lightning.

“Claire,” Dean sighed. She glared up at him and suddenly, he found himself glad that both Emma and Ben were at soccer practice, because he was so not ready to have this conversation with them. He wasn’t ready to do it with Claire either, but it didn’t seem like he had a choice.

“Tell me about this one,” she said quietly. He looked down to see the picture she was holding.

Taken three days after baby Emma’s birth, Cas was holding the squalling infant in his arms, lying on the bed as Claire cuddled into his lap. Dean lay next to him, arms wrapped around his husband and daughters as their son sat on Dean’s shoulders, grinning widely, barely three years old. Sam was on the side, grinning widely as he clicked the selfie.

Neither Ben nor Emma remembered that now, but Claire…

Claire was old enough to remember their first - and last - family photograph together.


	7. Firefly

**One Word Prompt - Firefly**

They’re sitting on the park bench, Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder, their fingers twine around one another. The golden glow of the dying sun highlights the utter look of contentment on Dean’s face and Castiel sighs, wishing he could capture this moment and store it away in the tumultuousness that is their lives.

In front of them, their six-year old is busy constructing a sand castle with her younger brother. Ben’s four-year old hands are barely as big as Claire’s, but he bravely sticks his tongue out, patting the sand together and ignoring the chunks that fall out.

“Dean?” he murmurs. The taller man looks down on him with a small smile.

“Hmmm..?” he hums. Before Castiel can reply, however, Claire lets out a loud shriek and they both startle, turning towards her instinctively.

A small, glowing thing floats past them and she stares at it curiously, abandoning her sand castle in favor of jumping up to chase after it.

“Claire!” Ben calls out and pushes himself to his feet, running behind her.

Dean laughs, his eyes twinkling down at the elder man.

“Firefly, babe,” he points out. “Looks like the kids have gotten to ‘em.”


	8. Coat

**One Word Prompt - Coat - 7x01 Coda**

Cas’s trenchcoat still smells like him - of mint and thunderstorms and lightning.

Dean shifts across the shitty motel bed, holding the tattered, bloodstained brown cloth closer to him, breathing in deeply. Through the rusty, metallic smell, he can still breathe Cas in, feel that essence of the mint and thunderstorms and lightning that somehow hasn’t vanished yet.

Sam’s already fast asleep in the bed next to him, his soft snores a welcoming lullaby that Dean will never admit soothes him. He’s been worried about his brother, the wall in his brain. He’s been worried about Bobby, about the world collapsing, about everyone dying on him -

\- about the angel he wishes he could banish again and again in a painful manner just to teach the damn asshole a lesson.

God, he’s pathetic. He’s curled up around a torn and ragged coat, belonging to a man (angel) who betrayed him, who turned his back on them all, but did it to protect them.

His heart is bleeding, an open wound Dean doesn’t know how to even begin healing, so he simply shovels it down the deepest corners of his mind. It’s only now, in the dark, when he can be alone with himself, that he lets himself admit to how much he misses Cas.

The trenchcoat still smells of him.

Of mint and thunderstorms and lightning.

But Cas is still gone. And Dean’s alone again, no more mints or thunderstorms or lightning for his world to flare up with ever again.


	9. Gold

**One Word Prompt - Gold**

Castiel’s eyes softened as Dean groaned next to him, the bare shape of his body curling further into the covers as he closed his eyes against the dawning sunlight.

“G'way,” he mumbled sleepily, the sheets sliding down to his waist, barely covering anything and the angel found himself drawn to the movement. Dean’s skin was a strange, freckled mix of both rough and soft and he suddenly, he wanted to taste it.

He ran a teasing finger down the hunter’s side, grabbing the sheet and throwing it off. Dean looked up at him blearily, offering him a saucy, if tired smirk.

“Yes…?” he drawled. Castiel bent down to kiss him softly, hands moving down to squeeze his burgeoning erection. Dean gasped into his mouth, melting into his touch.

“Ca-Cas,” he panted and the angel felt a warm glow light his belly as he worshipped every inch of that golden skin, tanned and sculpted in the morning light.


	10. Puddle

**One Word Prompt - Puddle**

“Castiel! What have you done  _ now _ ?”

Mary Winchester paused, looking back to see Dean’s best friend cowering in front of his mother, looking down and shifting his weight from foot to foot. The kindergartener had a strange, tired look on his face that broke her heart; it was the kind of expression that belonged on a person much older than him.

“It wasn’t his fault, Mrs. Novak!” Dean ran down the few steps on the school-bus, heading straight for Cas and his mother. Mary stood behind, watching carefully, eyebrows raised as Naomi turned her glare from the dark haired boy to Dean.

“Both of you are dripping wet,” she pointed out primly and Mary was startled to realize that yes, they were.

“Puddle, Mama,” Cas’s voice was low and hopeful as he looked up at her between half-closed lashes. “We fell in.”

Dean caught his hands and glared back at Naomi defiantly. She sighed, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

“How am I supposed to get you clean and bathed and washed up for your dad to pick you up in 20 minutes?” she fretted. “I have to be at work in less than an hour!”

Cas stepped back as she raised her voice and Mary moved forward, not enjoying the look of utter defeat on either Novak’s face. To her knowledge, Naomi had never hurt the boy, but ignorance and irritation could have horrible consequences for a child, she knew from experience.

“I can help, Naomi,” she offered. Cas turned to her, wide eyed and adorable and Dean jumped in excitement with a laugh!

“Mama!” he cried, kissing her cheek and Cas shuffled from foot to foot, an envious expression on his face.

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester,” he mumbled and Mary dropped Dean to offer the lonely boy a quick hug.

“Hi honey,” she said, throat constricting at the reluctant way his fingers tightened their grip around her and ignoring the wet clothes as she pulled him closer. She looked up at Naomi with a questioning look and the other woman sighed.

“You’re certain?” she asked uncomfortably, “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Cas isn’t a bother,” Dean said fiercely. “He’s my best friend.” He leaned in to hug the boy, and Cas let go of Mary instantly to hold Dean back. Mentally grinning, she shook her head and smiled.

“It’s fine,” she said. “We’ll bake cookies and do homework.”

Dean made a face and Naomi nodded, sighing.

“Thank you,” she said stiffly. Without another word, she turned and walked off, waving at Cas, who simply shrugged. Mary’s heart broke as he looked up hopefully and she ruffled his hair.

“Alright, kiddos,” she said, eyes twinkling. “Let’s find more puddles to jump in!”

Dean shot her a sheepish grin.

“You know?” he asked and Cas suddenly looked frightened.

Mary laughed, wishing she could take that expression away, even if only for a few moments.

“What, that you jumped in it on purpose?” she teased. “I’m your mom, Dean, course I do.”

He smirked, so like his dad and Mary giggled back, ruffling Cas’s hair and letting the boys hold hands as they walked back to the Winchester house.


	11. Shorts (Part I)

**One Word Prompt - Shorts (Slightly NSFW - Part I)**

“And let’s take it again from the top!”

Castiel paused, raising an eyebrow as the cast onstage groaned, Kevin plopping to the floor right then and there. Charlie rolled her eyes, leaning against Jo and Dean waved to get the elder man’s attention, shaking his head tiredly.

“Cas,” he said, “it’s a fucking sauna in here. We’ve had two run-throughs already today, can we slow down?”

“We open next week,” Castiel snapped, “And you’re still missing cues. So if you’re hot, take off your damn layers, but we’re continuing.”

Charlie’s soft moan and Kevin’s exhausted sigh, however, caught his attention. It wouldn’t do to make his actors drop, he thought.

“One more and we’ll break,” he said quietly and Jo cheered, jumping up instantly. Dean, however, smirked, and met Castiel’s gaze defiantly.

“I’m hot,” he said, “And as our director just pointed out, I’mma shed some layers.”

Before anyone could say anything else, he was slowly removing his plaid shirt to reveal a thick, form-fitting tank inside, the muscle bulging in an almost obscene manner.

But Dean didn’t stop there - the sound of the zipper being dragged down echoed within the suddenly silent theatre and Charlie sniggered as Cas went stiff, unable to stop following the movement with his eyes as Dean pulled his pants off to reveal a pair of tiny,  _ tiny  _ shorts that barely covered anything.

Looking up, he inhaled deeply at the challenge in his boyfriend’s eyes. Oh no, two could play at this game, he thought, smirking back and clapping his hands.

“Places,” he called, pointedly ignoring the way Dean jiggled his tight ass. Kevin and Jo were rolling their eyes and Charlie was watching them with a gleeful smirk on her face, but Castiel ignored them all.

He’d get his revenge later.


	12. Shorts (Part II)

**One Word Prompt - Shorts (NSFW - Part II)**

A strong grip pulled Dean into the stall and he yelped, blindly reaching out to steady himself, only to come face to face with his boyfriend’s glare.

“Shorts?” he growled. “ _ Shorts _ ?”

Dean grinned back, dropping his forehead to the side of Cas’s clavicle, kissing the skin there roughly.

“I was hot,” he shrugged, “And you asked us to shed layers.”

Castiel grasped that tight ass right through the shorts and Dean gasped as his hand pressed against the slim, non-descript butt plug he was wearing.

“I’m going to throw you over my knees and spank you until you scream,” Cas hissed and Dean’s breath hitched in anticipation as he rubbed himself against Cas, searching for some friction.

“That a promise or a punishment?” he gasped and Cas pinched him through the short, smiling devilishly when Dean’s back arched from the push of the plug against his prostate.

“Both,” he answered. His eyes softened, and he leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Color?” he asked worriedly. “Can you go onstage?”

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped back. “I’m cool, Cas,” he reassured him. “So green, I’d be a tree if I were greener.”

“In that case,” the director smirked, slapping Dean’s ass and the younger man jumped, moaning as the plug jiggled again. “Back onstage now.”

“Sir, yessir!” Dean offered him a mock salute and sauntered out, making sure to wiggle his ass for Cas, who sighed and rolled his eyes fondly.

Oh tonight was going to be fun.


	13. Towel

**One Word Prompt - Towel (NSFW)**

Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked out of the shower. Castiel raised an eyebrow, giving his cock a slow stroke at the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but a towel, chest still glistening with water. Dean’s arousal poked through the soft material and Castiel’s mouth watered.

“What’d you do?” he smirked and Dean grinned back, moving over to the bed and standing at the edge of it.

“I may have played with myself,” he confessed, “in the shower… What’re you gonna do about it?” green eyes sparkled as Castiel snorted, reaching out and yanking the towel off his waist.

“On the bed,” he ordered. Dean yelped as Castiel pushed him to the bed, the sound dissolving quickly into a moan when the elder man took his dick into his mouth and swallowed him down easily.

“Caaa-Cas!” Dean gasped. “Fuck, fuck-”

Castiel picked up the abandoned towel from next to him and expertly rolled it up, all the while swirling his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock. His entire back was arched off the bed and he looked beautiful, sweaty and wet and flushed with desire. He hummed at the back of his throat, knowing how Dean enjoyed the vibration and before the younger man could respond, snapped the trowel on Dean’s thigh hard.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean yelled and Castiel hummed again, alternating between snapping the towel and rubbing the inside of Dean’s trembling thighs and stroking his balls.

“Cas,” he gasped, “Cas I’mma-”

Castiel snapped the towel again, this time directly against Dean’s hole, carefully aiming for the sensitive skin that he knew drove him crazy. Seconds later, warm, salty liquid was flowing down his throat as Dean came down his throat with a yell.

“Well, fuck,” Dean sighed, looking down at him predatorily. “Your turn, boss.”

Castiel shook his head, throwing the towel behind him and gently moving up Dean’s body to drop a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m good,” he murmured. “You were so good for me,” he rumbled and the warm smile on Dean’s face told him all he needed to know.


	14. Tree

**One Word Prompt - Tree**

The tree was old.

She was over a century in the making, her bark as thick as two men, her branches wide and gnarly as they hung over the playground, providing safe cover for those who might need it.

In all her years, though, she hadn’t seen boys who loved her as much these two. The elder was named Cas, she had gleaned, and the younger, Dean, both of them running up to her almost daily.

Today, they were here earlier than usual, the sun still hanging high in the sky, much after noon. Chubby legs pumped hard as the younger one ran forward to throw his arms around her, his grip barely enough to go halfway.

“Dean,” Cas said, “Dean.”

“C'mon, Cas!” the younger one laughed out loud, and moments later, they were clambering up her branches, patting her bark and  _ ooohing  _ and  _ aaaahhing  _ at her green leaves.

She bent for them willingly, quickly poking out a branch to catch the elder one as he slipped, almost falling. The movement was so subtle, none of the two-legged men would notice it; it didn’t matter, because these were her boys anyway.

They sat on the highest branch, legs swinging back and forth. Dean fell asleep on Cas’s shoulder and watching the manner in which he gently laid his own dark head atop the smaller golden one, she knew.

Years later, that prophecy came true as they brought their tiny little daughter to her, teaching her how to climb.

And once again, she bent her branches for them, this time to make sure the small, blonde sprite didn’t fall.

History, after all, was worth bearing witness to, even if it was just one narrative.


	15. Tree (NSFW)

**One Word Prompt - Tree (NSFW)**

The rough ground he was lying on rubbed the back of his skin raw and Dean moaned, hips jerking as Cas breathed hot over a sensitive, pink nipple.

“Still,” Cas commanded, bringing his hand down against the side of Dean’s thigh in warning. “Or I’ll tie you up.”

“Mayne I want you to,” the younger man drawled. Castiel made a frustrated sound and pulled back, prompting a soft whine to leave Dean’s lips.

“Alright then,” he said sternly, “you asked for it.”

A moment later, something thick, green and soft burst out of the ground and knotted itself around Dean’s wrists where they lay propped against the tree. He cried out, startled and then turned to glare at Cas, who smirked back.

“Vines?” he sparked at the witch. “You used a Binding Spell with  _ vines _ ?”

Cas shrugged, grinning widely as Dena struggled against them.

“You asked me to tie you up, you didn’t say how,” he pointed out recently. “Now unless you want me to leave you here like this, all trussed up, I’d suggest you put that mouth of yours to good use,” he trailed a finger down Dean’s mouth and the younger witch opened instinctively, sucking it inside.

Cas’s eyes softened and he bent down to kiss Dean tenderly, stroking his face with a warm, wet hand.


	16. Flower

**One Word Prompt - Flower**

“You’re fucking kidding me, Dean. A  _ flower  _ fairy?”

They jumped at the sound of John’s angry voice, Dean pushing Cas away to face his father nervously. Castiel rumbled unhappily but he let his mate go, knowing that this was a battle that he needed to fight on his own.

“Hi Dad,” Dean gulped at the way the hunter fairy glowered at him, scowling fiercely.

“You’re consorting with a flower fairy,” he growled. “I thought I raised you better than that, you can’t-”

“Dad,” Dean cut in, “I don’t care. I love Cas.”

The corner of Castiel’s lips curved into a warm, affectionate smile, but John glared at his eldest son, advancing toward him menacingly.

“You’re going to be the head of the hunters,” he hissed, “What will people think if they find your you’re mated to a pansy ass flower cruncher?”

“That I love my mate and I’ll stand by him no matter what,” Dean answered boldly. “Something you couldn’t exactly claim.”

John flushed at the reminder of cheating on his mate, decades ago now. His grey wings tittered with embarrassment before they puffed up and flapped angrily at his son.

“This isn’t over,” he warned. “There’ll be consequences to this.”

“I’ll face ‘em,” Dean retorted, puffing out his own wings in warning and John scowled, turning around and stomping away.

Castiel reached out and pulled his mate into a warm embrace, tactfully not mentioning the manner in which Dean shook in his arms.

“Dean,” he whispered shyly, “Did you mean it?”

The heir to the hunters’ legion looked at him strangely before his eyes widened with recognition.

“Course,” he murmured, hiding his face against Castiel’s clavicle. “I love you, Cas. You’re my mate.”

“I love you too,” Castiel confessed breathlessly. “So much.”

Dean looked up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, bumping noses with him affectionately, his green wings fluttering forward to wrap around Castiel’s own blue ones.

“Good.”


	17. Sword

**One Word Prompt - Sword**

“How the hell are you so good at this?” Dean groaned as his blinked up at his mate, his flattened wings fluttering behind him. Damn, but they hurt, crushed beneath his weight and Cas smirked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” he asked, sliding his sword back into its sheath, sounding disinterested. But Dean could see the way his flower fairy’s wings puffed up in pride and he grinned internally.

“Because you’re… Uh… Well,” he stammered.

“A flower fairy?” there was a dangerous tint to Cas’s tone. “A bit normative, don’t you think? To expect that a flower fairy wouldn’t be able to kick a hunter’s ass at a fight?”

There was tension in his voice and Dean’s faze softened; he knew how many times his mate had been discriminated against for being who he was. He also knew that he was part of the problem sometimes.

“No,” he said softly. “Just didn’t expect it that’s all… But,” he grinned as he grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him down. Cas yelped, wings fluttering as he fell right on top of Dean, who wrapped his own wings around him, holding him close.

“You can totally own my ass whenever you want,” he smirked, nuzzling into his neck and Cas laughed, kissing him softly.

“I’ll take you up on that,” he said seriously.


	18. Peony

**One Word Prompt - Peony**

Cas lives inside a Peony.

Being a flower fairy means that he’s attuned to the natural world in a way that hunters and other fairies are not. The flower fairies always live in spaces they share with nature, unlike the others who have to carve it out themselves, often at the expense of natural resources.

But Peony opens up for him without a moment’s hesitation, her leaves parting to reveal a small little bed inside, made of soft, smaller petals.

Cas leads him in unashamedly, wings already curling forward in anticipation. Dean’s breath hitches as his mate turns to him, a warm smile on his face, blue eyes darkening with arousal.

“Welcome home, love,” he whispers, drawing the hunter forward. Their wings brush together, curling up against one another intimately, and Dean shivers at the sensation. Without another word, Cas moves them to the bed, laying him down against the warmth of Peony’s petals.

And as Cas makes love to him that night, sliding inside him softly, Peony closes her leaves and petals, closing them off from the rest of the world, giving them a safe haven to sleep in.


	19. Castle

**One Word Prompt - Castle (Slightly NSFW)**

Moving out of the castle isn’t a big deal; Dean’s never had much stuff in there anyway. It’s facing John and his stony expression that hurts him. Even after all these months the, his father still can’t stomach the fact that his elder son is shacking up with a flower fairy.

It hurts, but Dean swallows it down. Because Cas is worth everything and Peony is more of a home to him than the castle has ever been anyway.

So he tells his dad that he’s leaving, that he’s going home, to his true home by his mate’s side. John frowns and glares, but turns his back without a word. Sam sighs, rolling his eyes and wraps his arm around his brother, wings fluttering forward in a touch of solidarity.

But Dean can’t regret it.

Because when he gets home, Peony opens up for him without hesitation, welcoming him happily. And Cas is laid out in the bed, smiling invitingly, the feathers of his wings sodden with the oil that’s leaking from his arousal, cock stiff and hard and curving against his belly as he’s resting against the petal-bed.

Fuck the castle, he thinks, dropping his pants, this is his home now.

And Cas is his everything.


	20. Wind

**One Word Prompt - Wind**

Hunter fairies don’t fly for fun.

It’s a lesson John’s hammered into Dean’s head, taught him almost religiously from the first time his dad caught him trying to sneak out of the castle for a quick tumble down the seaside.

Hunters are powerful, strong and combat-minded. If they do fly, it is to make use of their skills at fighting, to learn complicated maneuvers that would augment their combat ability.

Cas changed that - his badass flower fairy gives two shits about what everyone else thinks of him.

“C'mon, love!” he calls, already high up in the sky, winds fluttering back and forth to keep him afloat. Dwan squints up against the sun, heart racing at the way his gorgeous wings reflect the light; they are, hands down, the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“Sure you wanna challenge me, Cas?” he draws, flapping his own wings. “I can dive bomb a target at fifty feet and corkscrew my way across the sky, y'know.”

Cas snorts, “Such a big, tough man,” he winks. “Catch me if you can, hunter!”

He darts off, leaving Dean behind to watch him fondly.

Yeah, he thinks, as he feels the wind lift up up, curling his wings into the current. Fuck Dad’s rules.

He’s living his own life.


	21. Water

**One Word Prompt - Water (NSFW)**

“Dean!” Cas hisses, grabbing his hand. The younger boy grins, raising his eyebrow and yanking on Cas’s hand, pulling him forward.

“C'mon, Cas!” he whispers and then runs forward without waiting to see if his boyfriend of three months is following him. Cas runs after, cursing quietly and Dean chuckles, coming to a stop in front of the river.

The silence of the night is broken only with the soothing, bubbling sound of the flowing water and Dean turns, offering Cas a smirk.

“Time for a swim,” he says cheerfully, and his hands move to the bottom of his shirt. He enjoys the slight hitch in Cas’s breath as he yanks it over his head, fingers hovering over the drawstring of the shorts he’s wearing.

“Dean,” the rough groan turns into a growl and he shivers. It’s been weeks since they first fucked, but Dean will never get used to how quickly Cas goes from bumblingly adorable to sex-god in seconds.

Fingers fumble and a warm hand wraps around his half-hard cock. Dean moans, thrusting into Cas’s touch, but his boyfriend is a damn fucking tease - he simply pulls the shorts down and pushes Dean into the water.

“CAS!”

He yells loudly and Cas laughs, grinning down at him, looking sinful in the late moonlight.

“You look good, dripping wet for me,” he answers in a sultry tone and Dean flushes, holding a hand out. Too late, Cas notes the glint in his eye, but Dean yanks him down and they both go spelunking into the water, crashing into one another.

Dean’s hard on vanishes from the cold, but the warmth that wraps around his heart is undeniable.


	22. Fire

**One Word Prompt - Fire (NSFW)**

The first time they make love is in front of the fire.

It’s such a goddamned cliché, but Dean refuses to feel sorry for it. The Bunker is empty save for him and Cas, and a merry fire is crackling away in front of them, spreading its warmth through the cold air.

“Cas,” he whispers; he doesn’t know if it’s the heat of the fire on his face or if it’s the blush he’ll never admit to sporting. Cas hums contently from behind him, licking into his hole like he’s starved for it.

Dean’s never been rimmed before, but the way Cas does it… Somehow, the angel manages to turn something as filthy as even this into making love. He’s not rough, but gentle as he parts Dean’s cheeks, fingers curiously probing at sensitive skin before he circles it with his tongue, dipping in and out of Dean lazily.

“Castiel,” Dean can’t help but whine and Cas chuckled behind him, the vibrations doing incredible things to his rock-hard cock.

And when Cas finally slides into him, what feels like hours later, he’s still gentle, still soft with his touch.

A lifetime of being manhandled and roughed up, Dean can’t say that he doesn’t crave it, the gentle submission that puts the heat of the fire to shame.


	23. Earth

**One Word Prompt - Earth**

The first time Castiel sees him, he’s out in the garden, tending to his bees and his hive. Spring has come to Lawrence in a burst of warmth and colors and he’s glad to be outside again, working with his hands like he likes best.

He just didn’t think he’d be seeing the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, playing catch with two boys in the yard next to his own. The man is tall, muscles ripping down his chest, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple Henley.

Castiel swallow hard, turning away instantly - he isn’t the most social of beings and neither does he want to make a fool of himself, despite how dry his mouth goes.

But life is a bitch. As though on cue, the ball they’re playing with comes flying into Castiel’s yard and he sees it from the corner of his eyes, whirling around to catch it before it disturbs his hive. Twenty years of martial arts aids him and he stumbles from the momentum, but catches it.

“Woah, good catch!”

A freckled face peeks out at him over the fence between them, the voice a deep timbre that sends shivers down his spine, but it’s those eyes…

They’re every shade of earth he’s ever seen.


	24. Sky

**One Word Prompt - Sky**

He’s yelling and throwing the ball around when the man comes out.

Much as Dean will deny it, he loves coming over to Sam’s new house. It’s fucking suburbia, with a goddamned white pocket fence running around it - but SAM is here, as is Eileen and their two boys and Dean won’t ever admit it, but the sense of family they emit keeps him warm on cold, lonely nights.

So when Bobby and John demand that Unca Dean play with them (after crashing into him in the hallways, of course), he simply whistles, catches the ball and heads out, throwing a sulking Sam a quick grin over his shoulder. Eileen snickers; it’s funny how Dad loses his charm every time cool ‘Unca Dean’ rolls into town.

Bobby throws the ball at his face and Dean misses the catch - in front of him, across the fence, the most gorgeous man steps out, humming quietly. He’s got a sinuous, lean figure, wearing a pair of simple slacks and a button-down and damn if Dean doesn’t want to pop open those buttons and see what he’s hiding beneath it.

Sam’s neighbor, he thinks, as the ball falls into his yard. His mouth goes dry with the way the guy whirls and catches it without breaking a sweat - fuck, that’s hot.

He heads over, blabbering an apology, when the guy turns.

Dean freezes in his tracks - the guy isn’t just hot, he’s _beautiful_.

Those eyes…

Christ, those eyes are the color of the damn sky and suddenly, all he wants to do is fly.


	25. Mail

**One Word Prompt - Mail**

The soft ping of his phone distracted Castiel from his grading and he looked up in a frazzled manner, mentally cursing the damn contraption.

He had to get these grades in by tonight or his students were going to hate him until the end of term, not to mention the department assistant would have his hide. Hannah was frightfully efficient, but she was also terrifying and he did not want to be on her bad side.

Muttering irritatedly under his breath, he opened his phone. The irritation flew right out the window, however, as he saw the mail from his husband, sitting innocently in his inbox.

A smile curved the corner of his lips and he opened it. Dean was on tour at the moment, rocking and singing his way through the United States and as much as Castiel had been his biggest supporter, he missed his husband with a fierceness he couldn’t quite explain.

_ Miss you babe, _ read the message and Castiel sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Before he could reply, another ping rebounded and he saw Dean had sent a second message.

And of fucking course, it’d be a dick pic. Snorting at his husband’s predictability, he typed back.  _ I’m at work,  _ he sent. _ And I don’t think my students would appreciate me walking in with a boner. _

_ Or they just might love you even more, _ Dean shot back instantly and Castiel chuckled.

_ Go to sleep, Dean, _ he answered.  _ It’s 1 a.m. For you, and you’ve a concert in less than six hours. _

_ You know my schedule better than I do,  _ came the answer.  _ Thanks, babe. Love you. _

_ And I you. _

With a smile, Castiel shook his head, jammed his glasses onto his face and went back to his red pen of doom. He had a concert to catch live on TV and he had no intention of missing it.

After all, nothing was more fun than watching a bunch of fangirl scream at his husband onstage and going to sleep knowing that that ass…? That ass was all his.


	26. Grade

**One Word Prompt - Grade**

It was close to midnight when Garth finally dropped Dean off in front of his house. The hired taxi was inconspicuous enough that he could walk out even without his bodyguard; Dean would never get used to it, no matter how much he liked Benny.

He let himself in, fumbling a bit with the lock before he walked inside. The lights were out and he sighed as he kicked off his boots and set his guitar down by the coat stand, turning the lights on to the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Cas was laid up on the couch, surrounded by papers he had, from the looks of it, been grading. A blanket was thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, his glasses hanging off his face, and he was still clutching at the red pen as he snored slightly.

His husband was drooling and snoring, and still, all Dean could think of was how fucking glad he was to be back home. Quietly, he tiptoed forward, gently pulling the pen away from Cas’s hands and the glasses off his face. The professor stirred, but didn’t wake up and Dean sighed, tracing his thumb down the side of his cheek, bending down to kiss his forehead.

Without another word, he set the papers on the ground, pulled up the blanket and slid in beside him, closing his eyes to the sound of Cas’s heartbeat and his breath wafting across his skin.

Home sweet fucking home.


	27. Tattoo

**One Word Prompt - Tattoo (NSFW)**

His husband’s tats never failed to make him crazy.

Dean moaned as Cas rocked into him, pressing soft kisses to his sternum. Both of them were still half dressed, but neither cared - after over three months of not being able to touch, all Dean could think about was getting his hands on that ass and gripping it tight.

He was reconsidering that though, as he spied the black ink peeping out of the corner of Cas’s shirt, the design of his angel wings beginning at the crook of his neck and extending down his back.

“Dean,” Cas rasped in his ear and Dean’s back arched off the couch as straight-laced, professor husband pulled on his cock, thumb circling the tip of gently before swiping down the entire length.

He clenched around Cas, who groaned, slamming back in as he bit into Dean’s shoulder. The musician came with a wordless cry, gripping at Cas’s shirt and whimpered from over sensitivity as he slammed into him again and again, chasing his own orgasm.

“Come for me, babe,” he whispered darkly into Cas’s ears. Panting, he grabbed Cas’s white shirt and yanked - the sleeves tore fully, revealing the lovely feathers that chased one another down his husband’s back.

“Dean!”

Hot, wet warmth surged between his legs and Dean sighed as Cas rested his forehead against him, blown blue eyes staring lovely at him.


	28. Random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](https://dusky-gold.tumblr.com/post/158637171107/ldrmas-destiel-smut-motherfuckers).

**Random (Roses NSFW)**

Dean’s on his hands and knees, blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back. His cock is hard and aching and he’s leaking pre-come on to the bed, whining lightly, the pillow muffling his voice. 

“I told you not to make a sound,” Cas’s voice sounds as wrecked as it is authoritative in his ears and he moans, enjoying the feel of the angel’s rough touch. 

He’s rewarded by two hard slaps to the side of his ass and he jerks back, breath hitching at the way Cas spanks him. 

 “Cas,” he begs, God, he’s been on edge for hours, “Cas, PLEASE-” 

 “Patience, love,” the angel sighs. 

Dean’s ass is red-hot and burning as are his eyes, wet with over sensitivity. He wants to come, wants to be allowed to - something soft soothes over the burning in his ass and he clenches his eyes. The feeling is gentle, so smooth, as though it were a feather, and Dean’s hips rock forward instinctively at the thought that Cas could be using his own feathers to pleasure him. 

But no, feathers are prickly, this thing is so smooth, so soft… Almost like a petal, as it brushes up against his open hole. It tickles, it arouses and Dean whimpers, awarded with another slap for making the sound, followed with a soft smoothing over with whatever that thing is. 

Before he can say anything else, a warm wet tongue rolls out to join the party. Dean clenches around Cas’s tongue where he’s licking at his hot hole and sobs quietly as the angel rubs the softness down the side of Dean’s ass and then over his balls. 

“Come for me,” he hears Cas whisper against him, licking him open, and Dean can’t help it anymore - he comes harder than he ever has, flopping bonelessly on to the bed, floating, floating, floating - 

When he finally comes back to himself, Cas is propped up next to him, watching him with tender eyes. Next to him, the tattered remains of a rose is lying on the bed and he’s playing absently with the thronless stem. 

“A rose?” Dean snorts, “You shoved a ROSE up my ass?” 

Cas chuckles, nuzzling his neck affectionately. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” he teases and Dean flushes. 

Well, can’t say that he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a one word prompt on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dusky-gold) or the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
